Wake Up, Canada
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: World War 3, America/Canada brotherly fluff, violence and "death". ;D


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Hetalia itself. I only own the content. c:**

* * *

><p>I let him wrap his arms around me. My brother. The one who's shadow I had been caught in since day one. The one who was always getting into fights that I had to pay for. His face was smeared with ash, as were the sleeves of his jacket. His heart was beating rapidly; I could feel it, beating almost as fast as mine.<p>

The scene around us was unfolding in silence, only the silence was roaring loudly in my ears. The fires eating up the houses and bodies of citizens we couldn't save. The buildings falling in slow-motion, the inaudible screams of people wanting to cry out, only to have their voices snatched away by smoke and poison gas. I closed my eyes, which were beginning to sting and prickle with water. And I let my brother hold me.

My lungs and my stomach heaved, the tears streaming down my cheeks in hot rivers, staining his jacket. I buried my face deeper into his chest, a futile attempt to hide it. Slowly, I sensed that he was rocking me back and forth, trying to comfort me. But I knew he wasn't himself right now, he was sad, and angry, his instincts were slowly taking over as everyone around us fought and defended themselves against people they once called friends – or lovers.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"_

My brother sang softly, running his fingers through my hair as he rocked us both back and forth – singing the song we had heard before we were separated, or maybe it was the song he had sung to me when we were still young teenagers. Yes, that was it. Sung first by Arthur, who, right now, was probably fighting with the man who had raised me.

_"You make me happy… when skies are gray…"_

The tears came faster, and I snaked my arms around his lower back, trying to block out everything but his singing. I ignored the gunshots; I ignored the shouting and the cursing in all different languages. I blocked out the crying and the weak, choked out 'I love you's . I focused only on Alfred, and his voice, which was distorted from the smoke that had filled his lungs.

_"You'll never know, dear… how much I love you…"_

My heart wrenched, clenching painfully in my chest. Fire heating up in my veins as the world around me grew louder. "Ivan! No! No! No, aru!" Loud sobbing, laughing, the sound of heaving and plopping of blood and gore on the ground, choking, gasping, more gunshots. I closed my eyes tighter.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away-"_

He pulled away, and I opened my eyes in surprise. England was standing right behind him, his arms tightened around Alfred's neck. There was a spark of panic in his eyes, but it quickly faded when Arthur pressed his gun to his temple. "You won't shoot." England had a long gash on his cheek, his eyes clouded. He had no idea what he was doing. "What makes you think I won't, git?"

"You won't do that, Angleterre. If you do, I shall shoot you where you stand.", Francis shouted, aiming a gun of his own at Arthur. I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing, and my muscles were tensing, so much so that my arm started to spasm in the most painful way, I felt dizzy when I grinded my teeth to try to distract myself from the pain. The worried look in Alfred's face made guilt ripple through my stomach.

Hesitantly, Arthur brought his gun away from America's head, pushing him forwards roughly. Normally, I thought, America would have used his unusual strength to stop him from being in that situation, but the current situation, our current situation, was draining everything out of him. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet, and instead went stumbling towards me, falling to his knees.

"M-Matthew…" he whispered hoarsely, reaching out to me blindly, his eyes slowly glazing over. _Oh no, not now! Please not now! He can't die!_I crouched in front of him, taking his hand with both of my own, and holding it close to my chest. His hand was cold, so cold…

"Why can't I see you, brother? Wh-wh-" he stuttered, reaching with his other hand to feel my face, my cheeks, smearing tears and grime together. "Please don't cry, Matthew, this isn't a sad time… there aren't any sad times…" He was rambling, nothing but a madman, losing his mind in the middle of a battle. I knew many of the other countries were in my position right now, as I had heard earlier _"Ivan! No! No! No, aru!"_I held his hand tighter, holding it to my lips and kissing it lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you t-" He didn't finished his sentence, because a gush of blood went spilling past his lips, spreading quickly on the red, white, and blue of his uniform - he had been shot, or his capital had gone down and his body was shutting off slowly and painfully. I screamed, and everyone stopped, setting everything they had down, even those who had their own guns pointed against their heads, they dropped everything, and in unison, they spoke in a voice that sounded like Alfred's;

**_"Wake up, Canada, wake up."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: The inspiration for this was City - Hollywood Undead, and that old lullaby-type song called You Are My Sunshine. I don't know the original artist of that song, you can search it on Youtube if you like. c:<br>Some of you may have seen this on DeviantArt~ I'm new to this so...**

**Review? :3**


End file.
